Miss You, Hyung
by Sayangsulay
Summary: "Babyy-ah" "Daddy masih lama pulangnya ya?" "Yaa, baby peluuk?" "Sayang, daddy kapan pulang?" "Mommyy, cudaah" "Andwaee Junoooo kembalikan tabnyaa" ... FF yang terlahir karena kangen... SULAY JOONXING HOLAY


_Joonmyeon Hyung Punya Xingie_

 _Xingie Punya Joonmyeon Hyung_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _BxB_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Babyy-ah"_

 _"Daddy masih lama pulangnya ya?"_

 _"Yaa, baby peluuk?"_

 _"Sayang, daddy kapan pulang?"_

 _"Mommyy, cudaah"_

 _"Andwaee Junoooo kembalikan tabnyaa"_

Begitulah kurang lebih rengekan kecil yang terlontar dari Zhang Yixing yang sedang galau dan melakukan beberapa gulingan ugal-ugalan di kasur bersama kedua putranya—karena si kembar sudah tidur bersama si bungsu—. Bukan tanpa alasan sosok 'ibu' dari kelima buah hati kecilnya dan 'istri' sahnya tuan Kim Joonmyeon ini berguling-guling dikasur dengan tidak santai samama sekali, penyebabnya hanya satu.

Joonmyeon harus pergi selama empat hari ke salah satu cabang perusahaanya, yang kali ini cukup jauh, jadi dengan alasan 'kasihan baby masih kecil' Yixing menolak ajakan mulia Joonmyeon untuk ikut perjalanan dinasnya dan berdiam di rumah bersama kelima buah hatinya yang sedang berada dalam masa pertumbuhan.

Jadi intinya?

Kangen,

Iya, Yixing kangen Joonmyeon.

"Mommy, lepacch ugh hahh" Juno mendorong dorong tubuh Yixing yang memeluknya terlalu erat sampai sulit bernapas.

Mendengar rengekan dari putranya Yixing segera melepaskan juno dan menampilkan cengiran lebar yang dibalas dengusan kecil dari bocah berusia empat tahun itu, tapi meskipun menampilkan wajah tidak sedap di pandang mata Junoo tetap memeluk Yixing, Junoo itu pengertian jadi dia mengerti kalau mommynya sedang

'galau'

"mommy,cudah alaunya?" tanya Junoo dengan nada suara yang sengaja di lembut lembutkan sambil mengusap pipi namja manis yang sedang mempoutkan bibirnya itu.

"Belum baby" Yixing merengek lagi.

Kalau ingin di tegaskan, Yixing merengek pada bocak berusia empat tahun yang berstatus sebagai anaknya.

Ini sudah sering terjadi sih, jadi Yixing sudah kebal kalau di tanya

'mana malunya? Manja sama anak sendiri'

Ya dia jawab saja

'maluku di bawa pergi Joonmyeon hyung,lagipula kenapa malu sama anak sendiri kan mereka yang harus mengetahui sifat buruk dan ba—mphh mfffhh'

Dan berakhir dengan Yixing yang di bekap dengan tangan kecil Jihoo.

"huu, cini deh" pangil juno pada adiknya yang sengaja duduk di pojok agar tidak dipeluk—terlalu—erat oleh mommynya tersayang itu.

"ge?" jawab Jihoo acuk tak acuh sambil bermain dengan seekor hamster kecil yang kandangnya berada di atas nakas.

"icchh cini" juno menarik kaki adiknya itu, sehingga menyebabkan Jihoo yang berbalik badan dan duduk dengan gaya ngambek di sebelah perut Yixing.

"daaah,aee?" _(sudah, wae ge?)_

"tuuuu"

Juno mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Yixing bermaksud menunjukan sesuatu yang menarik kepada sang adik, dan mereka berhasil menemukan Yixing yang sedang sibuk dengan sebuah tab besar di tangannya sambil mengerucutkan bibir dan mendengus sebal beberapa kali.

Jihoo yang memang memliki sifat penasaran akut itu merangkak ke atas tubuh mommynya dan nyelip di antara tab dan wajah Yixing,menyebabkan pandangan Yixing terhalang sehingga menyebabkan si ibu muda itu mendengus sebal

"ugh, Jihoo sayang mommy sedang melakukan sesuatuu" Yixing mengusak rambut Jihoo pelan dan sesekali mengecup rambut putra kecilnya

"pa?" _(apa?)_ tanya Jihoo dengan logat polos khas anak kecilnya.

"Rahasiaa"

"Ich mommyy" Junoo yang sempat terlupakan ternyata sudah duduk di atas perut Yixing dan segera meraih tab Yixing, menekan-nekannya asal dan menggaruk pipi bingung.

"Hahh, sayang kemarikan tabnya ne? Ayo kita video call dengan daddy" rayu Yixing dengan senyum manis pada Junoo yang sedang mengamati tab di tangannya dengan seksama.

Junoo bingung apa yang ada di sana, jadi dia hanya menatap tab itu dan mengembalikanya pada Yixing, ya walaupun dari keluarga yang serba berkecukupan Yixing dan Joonmyeon sepakat untuk mnerapkan hidup 'no gadget' untuk kelima buah hati mereka, setidaknya sampai mereka berusia empat belas tahun ke atas barulah Joonmyeon akan mengizinkan kelima maialkat kecilnya memiliki gadget pribadi.

"Ideo call? Apa?" Yixing mengakan tubuhnya dan segera bersandar di kepala ranjang sambil memangku Junoo dan Jihoo.

"Video Call itu begini sayang"

Yixing memegang tangan Jihoo dan menganggkat telunjuk kecil putranya itu, kemudian ia membiming Jihoo menyentuh ikon dari salah satu aplikasi yang menyediakan fitur video call di tabnya, setelah aplikasi yang di maksud berjalan Yixing meraih tangan Junoo dan membiarkan jagoan kecilnya untuk mencari nama dan foto 'daddynya'

"ini mom?" Junoo menatap Yixing dan di hadiahi sebuah anggukan dan senyum manis saat Junoo membuka tab chatnya dengan Joonmyeon.

Ngomong-ngomong

Ayo ngintip chatnya sedikit

 _Xxing_

 _-Hyung,aku kangen_

 _-Berapa jam lagi hyung pulang?_

 _-Baby merindukamu_

 _-Hyung tau Junoo dan Jihoo tidur bersamaku malam ini_

 _-Ayo Video call_

 _Junmenmyeon_

 _Babyy,hyung juga merindukanmu-_

 _Kita baru berpisah selama 24jam sayang..-_

 _Masih ada 24x3 jam lagi sepertinya-_

 _Benarkah? Waah anaku sudah-_

 _bisa menjaga mommynya sekarang_

 _Baiklah sayang-_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tuuut

Tuuut

Tuuut

Hanya suara tuut tuut dan layar berwarna hitam yang terdengar dan terlihat sejak beberapa detik yang lalu, sejak Junoo menyentuh sebuah ikon dengan tulisan 'video call'

Gress

"Halo, sayang" terlihat wajah Joonmyeon tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah kamera handphonenya di sebelah sana.

"Dadyyyyy"

"DAAA"

"hai hyung"

Yang di hadiahi sambutan meriah dari kedua putranya, Junoo memajukan wajahnya ke arah tab yang di pegang Yixing sehingga membuat wajahnya terlihat jelas oleh Joonmyeon

"halo jagoan daddy haha"

"daddy cedang apa?" tanya Junoo antusias saat mendengar saapan dengan kata 'jagoan' dari sosok ayah tersayangnya

"Hmm daddy sedang istirahat sayang, apa jagoan sudah makan malam, ah di mana adikmu?"

"cudah daddy, uno makan belcama jihu, ah dicinii"

"Dyy" Jihoo muncul di sebelah Junoo dengan tibah tiba dehingga membuat Joonmyeon sedikit terkejut dan Yixing terkekeh pelan melihat reaksi dari sosok yang sedang ia rindukan itu.

"hai sayang, wah baby Jihoo pipinya tambah membesar ya?"

"ne dy, ihu maam di" _(iya daddy, Jihoo makan tadi)_

Percakapan ayah dan anak itupun di mulai, Yixing hanya tersenyum dan tertawa sesekali mendengar pembicaraan orang-orang terkasihnya ini, sengaja tidak ingin menggangu jadi Yixing hanya diam saja dan sesekali menjawab jika ditanya, begini saja sudah membuat Yixing senang sungguh hatinya menghangat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

10 pm

"Dyy, jaa" _(daddy jaljja)_

"daddy, celamat alam. Celamat bobo, uno cayang daddy"

"ihu gaa" _(Jihoo juga)_

"Selamat malam jagoan daddy, tidur yang nyenyak ne sayang? Jangan lupa membaca doa sebelum tidur, arrachi baby?"

"Ciap Bocc" _(siap boss)_

"Yecc,cil" _(Yes,sir)_

Joonmyeon tersenyum hangat, sungguh dia merindukan anak-anak dan istrinya sekarang. Tiga puluh menit yang sungguh sangat singkat, Joonmyeon ingin pulang sekarang...ya tuhan kenapa perusahaannya harus membuat kantor cabang begitu jauhh?

Sue.

Sekarang jam dinding yang menempel nyaman di dinding menujukan tepat jam 10, dan Yixing berhasil memberi kode pada Joonmyeon untuk meminta kedua buah hatinya untuk tidur, dan beginilah sekarang.

Junoo dan Jihoo berbaring berdampingan dengan Yixing yang berbaring di sebelah Jihoo dan sebuah bantal guling disebelah kanan Junoo, Yixing menyelimuti kedua putranya dan mengecup singkat surai lembut mereka

"mhh,jaljjayo sayang"

"Jja mommy"

Tak perlu waktu lama,karena sesunggunya kedua balita dan batita itu memang sudah mengantuk hanya dengan hitungan menit mereka sudah tertidur dengan lelap.

"sayang" itu panggilan dari Joonmyeon yang sambungan video callnya sengaja tidak di putuskan oleh Yixing.

Yixing meraih tab yang ia letakan di atas nakas dan tersenyum melihat ke arah Joonmyeon, Yixing tidak pernah bisa berlama-lama tanpa Joonmyeon jadi wajar saja kalau ia merindukan namja terkasihnya ini.

"hyung, kau sudah mengantuk ya? Aku bisa melihat kantung matamu, kajja tidur ne?" ajak Yixing lembut pada Joonmyeon yang memang terlihat sudah cukup mengantuk

"aku merindukamu" Yixing tersenyum sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

"aku.. aku sangat merindukamu, sungguh mm hyung" Joonmyeon gemas karena Yixing terus tersenyum dan menampilkan double dimplenya, 'ya tuhan teleportkan aku'

"doakan aku ya sayang?" Yixing kembali mengangguk, semakin berbicara ia semakin merindukan joomyeon, ayolah xing anakmu sudah tidur, jangan berisik.

"doaku selalu bersamamu hyung" jawab Yixing akhirnya setelah meredakan deru nafasnya, ia ingin menangis sungguh.

"maafkan aku karena.." Joonmyeon sengaja menggantung kalimatnya, dan membuat Yixing terdiam

"beberapa hari kedepan, aku tidak bisa menemanimu seperti biasa sayang" Yixing menghapus cepat air mata yang tidak sengaja menetes darti sudut matanya dan kembali tersenyum.

"Gwenchana hyung, gomawo karena selalu ada untukku"

"Saranghae sayang, jeongmal saranghae"

"Nado saranghae Myeonie hyung"

"Dont cry my love, i love you so much" Joonmyeon mengusap layar ponselnya seakan ia mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pipi Yixing.

"aku... tidak menangis" Yixing tersenyum tulus pada Joonmyeon yang membuat hati pria bernama lengkap kim Joonmyeon itu kembali menghangat.

"aku tidak akan lama sayang"

"janji?"

"janjji baby kecilku"

"hmm, ayo tidur hyung.. ah iya di sana sudah jam berapa?"

"ayo tidur sayang hyung, disini? Jam delapan baby"

"eh Jinjja?"

"iya sayang"

"Aku kira sudah jam dua belas, tapi hyung pasti lelah ya jadi selamat tidur myeonie hyung" Yixing memperbaiki posisi berbaringnya dan memeluk pelan tubuh Jihoo yang sudah terlelap.

"Selamat tidur xingieku, sayang mimpi indah ne? Hyung menyayangimu"

"Aku juga menyayangmu hyung,jaljjayo"

"jaljjayo sayang, muaah" Joonmyeon tersenyum kecil, dan melambaikan tangannya pada Yixing yang terus menatap padanya.

"hey, tidur baby"

"matikan video callnya hyung"

"kamu saja sayang"

"hyung saja"

"aku sudah mengantuk jadi tidak bisa mematikannya"

"Hyung juga sudah mengantuk"

"hyung saja"

"Kamu sayang"

"Hyung saja"

"Kamu"

"Hyung saja"

"Kamu sayangku Zhang Yix—"

Pip.

Wajah Joonmyeon menghilang dari layar tabnya, Yixing meletakan benda yang membantunya berkomunikasi dengan sosok 'suaminya' tercinta itu ke atas nakas dan memejamkan mata sambil memeluk kedua putranya.

"jaljjayo hyung"

Meanwhile

"YAK PARK CHANYEOL! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Bentak Joonmyeon horror pada chanyeol yang menajadi tersangka pemutusan sambungan video callnya dengan Yixing.

"Mematikan video callmu, tidak lihat apa kami tidak bisa tidur karena rayuan tidak manis dan wajah awkwardmu itu"

"Haish, sudahlah sana tidur" jawab Joonmyeon malas sambil menarik selimut

"Tapi.."

"Apa lagi?"

"tuh"

chanyeol menunjuk Jongin dan Sehun yang sedang duduk di pojokan dengan wajah memelas sambil menatap Joonmyeon dengan mata anak ayam.

"Appa, makan malam?"

"YATUHAN AKU BUKAN ORANG TUA KALIAN"

TAMAT.

 **Selamat malam, ini ff galau—bukan— intinya ini ff untuk mengungkapkan kerinduangn sosok 'xingie' kepada 'myeonie hyung' yang sedang ada keperluan di sana.**

 **Hyung i miss you.**

 **Maaf banyak kekurangannya, karena sebagian percakapan saya copast dari chat u.u**

 **Mind to review?**

 **The last i say, thankyou so much**

 **Xinge w/ lav**


End file.
